Seul
by HeresHell
Summary: [OS] Quand certains souvenirs refont surface, mieux vaut les éviter.


Katsuki venait de se réveiller en sueur. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal, affreusement mal. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et bu le verre d'eau à côté de sa table tout en regardant l'heure. Il était 3:00 du matin. Cela faisait un bientôt un an maintenant qu'il faisait des terreurs nocturnes toutes les nuits et cette nuit, malgré le fait qu'elle soit moins intense, ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la place à côté de lui, il commença à suffoquer. Il n'y avait personne, elle était _vide._ Désespérément vide. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Katsuki sentit son cœur se serrer et ses poumons lui faire mal à nouveau. Des larmes tombèrent de ses yeux pour finir par s'écraser sur son torse. Il commença alors à crier, à l'appeler par son prénom.

« -DEKU, PUTAIN DE DEKU !

 _Reviens !_

-OÙ EST-CE QUE T'ES PASSÉ, PUTAIN D'ENCULÉ ?

 _Ne pars pas !_

 _-_ DEKU ! »

 _Je t'en prie !_

Une ombre apparût alors devant la porte et vint se faufiler sous le lit en attirant Katsuki dans ses bras.

«-Je suis ici _Kacchan_. Tout va bien. »

Il ne chercha même pas à répondre et décida de s'endormir. Il était idiot, Deku ne pouvait pas partir n'est-ce pas ? En se blottissant plus confortablement dans ses bras, il sentit une douce chaleur envahir son torse.

 _Il était heureux._

Le lendemain il alla voir Kirishima et Denki. Depuis qu'ils avaient tous les trois commencé à aller dans différentes universités, il n'avait plus eu le temps de les voir aussi souvent qu'avant. Ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais. Ils partirent s'asseoir sur les chaises d'un café, commandèrent et commencèrent à discuter. Tout se passait bien. Jusqu'au moment où il mentionna Deku. Les mines de ses amis s'assombrirent et ils échangèrent un regard consterné entre eux. Katsuki ne comprit pas pourquoi.

« Hey, il se passe putain de quoi ?

-Tu sais Bakugou... Commença Kirishima.

-Hm ?

-ABSOLUMENT RIEN ! Cria Denki tout en lançant un regard énervé vers Kirishima qui se dépêcha de reprendre la parole.

-Ouais, désolé mec. J'voulais te demander comment ça se passait avec Midoriya ? Dit-il avec un sourire.

 _-_ Vous êtes putain de bizarres aujourd'hui.

La conversation se continua jusqu'en fin de soirée sans autre incident notable.

En rentrant chez lui Katsuki alla directement voir Midoriya pour le questionner à propos du comportement plus qu'étrange de ses deux amis.

-Hey, Deku.

-Oui ?

-T'aurais pas fait quelque chose avec ces deux enculés de Kirishima et Denki ?

Deku lui sourit et étrangement, son cœur se serra jusqu'à lui faire mal.

-Non, absolument pas, pourquoi ?

-Okay... J'vais me coucher, j'suis putain de fatigué. Bonne nuit. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser et de se diriger vers leur chambre commune.

-J'te rejoins après ! Je t'aime Kacchan ! Bonne nuit !

-Deku? Dit-il subitement en s'arrêtant devant la porte de leur chambre.

-Oui ?

-Tu ne me quitteras jamais ?

-Bien sur que non !

-Promet le moi, putain de Nerd.

-C'est promis ! Dit-il en souriant chaleureusement à nouveau.

Son cœur se resserra à nouveau.

Cette nuit là, il fit de nouveau le même cauchemar. Il vit la mer. Il se vit s'y noyer. Il vit Deku y aller pour le secourir et le remonter à la surface.

Il vit Deku ne plus revenir.

Il vit son corps blanc et ses yeux clos. Il n'allait plus jamais se réveiller. Il vit sa mère pleurer à son enterrement. Il vit ses anciens camarades de classe venir lui présenter leurs condoléances comme si ça allait putain de le faire revenir. Il se sentait coupable. Tellement coupable.

Cette nuit là il se réveilla encore plus chamboulé que les autres fois. Il appela Deku, il cria son prénom, le suppliant de venir. Mais il ne vint jamais.

 _Il lui avait mentit._

 _Il l'avait quitté._

En cette chaude journée d'été Kirishima Eijirou se décida à aller visiter la tombe d'un de ses anciens amis. Devant celle-ci il trouva Ochako qui en le voyant, lui fit un sourire.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. Dit-elle.

-Ça fait un an maintenant. Je devait au moins venir le saluer une dernière fois.

-Moi aussi. Après tout il a fait tellement de choses pour moi. Je me dois de venir le voir. Même si après tout, je ne suis pas la plus affectée.

Tout en disant cela elle rit amèrement et déposa un bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe d'un dénommé Midoriya Izuku.


End file.
